Might Gai's Pain
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: Everyone knows everyone's pain: Naruto never had a family and was hated by almost everyone, Tsunade lost her two most precious people, Kakashi lost almost everyone he loved, etc. etc., but no one knows Might Gai's pain. Through his best friend you will learn how, not only they became friends, but learn Gai's pain.
1. Chapter 1

**Ali: Okay, I know, over half of my stories aren't complete, but this one's been nagging at me for a few months now and I had to write it.**

**Itaci: You've got a problem.**

**Ali: *sulks* I know.**

**Itachi: Alright, say the disclaimer**

**Ali: Why?!**

**Itachi: Because if you don't I'll use my Sharingan on you.**

**Ali: Good reason... I own nothing.**

**Itachi: Good girl. Review everyone.**

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_

_**First**** Meeting**_

Kakashi Hatake stood in front of the Memorial Stone. His father's name was freshly carved into the onyx stone and he felt hollow inside. He would be the perfect ninja so he wouldn't be shamed like his father, wouldn't commit suicide like his father Sakumo Hatake, the White Fang. He felt fresh tears fall and soak his mask. He quickly dried himself off and shook his head, trying to get the image out. The image of his father's bloodied corpse on the ground in the house, the weapon that committed the crime in his hand, and the life that was no longer in his eyes.

_Why dad?_ Kakashi silently asked.

He heard someone walking towards the stone and spared them a glance. They had tanned skin, a strong jaw, and wild glossy black hair. While Kakashi wondered how he managed to get his hair so bright when it was tangled so, even his unmanageable hair didn't shine that brightly. He noticed the boy had dark eyes, much like his own, while he wore the standard navy blue ninja shoes and pants with a simple black shirt. The boy had a huge grin on his face and walked towards Kakashi. THe Hatake also noticed that the boy's knuckles were bleeding.

"Hey, do you wanna hang out?"

"No," Kakashi said blatantly.

The boy frowned as Kakashi walked away. THe silver headed boy figured he'd never see the glossy haired boy again seeing as everything had gotten much more dangerous.

The boy growled. "Every time."

Kakashi was curious as to what he meant and turned around to ask what he meant, but the boy had left already.

* * *

**Ali: YAY! I'm done with the first chapter.**

**Itachi: GOod for you.**

**Ali: Why do you have to say it sarcastically.**

**Itachi: No reason... review if you want, I dont' care.**

**Ali: I do! Please review... NOOOO! I rhymed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ali: Next chapter!**

**Yahiko: This is the first time I've ever been on here.**

**Ali: WEll... my memory's not the best, I kept forgetting to get you on here.**

**Yahiko: That hurts, that really hurts.**

**Ali: Well... I hope you all enjoy my new story.**

**Yahiko: Last I checked you have a history of not wanting to say disclaimers.**

**Ali: But I already said it.**

**Yahiko: Repeat it.**

**Ali: *takes out good ol' baseball bat* Never!**

**Yahiko: Alice...**

**Ali: *whacks Yahiko* No!**

**Yahiko: *grabs baseball bat from Ali and points it at her* Say the damn disclaimer!**

**Ali: Fine! I own nothing.**

**Yahiko: Was that so hard?**

**Ali: Yes...**

**Yahiko: How about hot chocolate?**

**Ali: Yes!**

**Jiraiya: NO! *appears out of nowhere tackles Ali***

**Yahiko: What'd I do wrong?**

**Jiraiya: You NEVER give Alice chocolate. No sugar at all.**

**ALi: I want sweets!**

**Yahiko: Just one cup.**

**Ali: YES!**

**Jiraiya: Do you want us all to die? Do you not remember how she acted with 100 pixie stix in her?**

**Yahiko: That's pure sugar.**

**Jiraiya: SHe get's hyper off of chocolate, milk, come on!**

**Yahiko: Fine.**

**Ali: No hot chocolate?**

**Jiraiya: NO!**

**Yahiko: Review.**

**(Why Jiraiya appeared out of nowhere= he's summoned every time Ali/Alice and anything with sugar in it is mentioned.)**

* * *

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Second Meeting**_

Kakashi limped into the village, towed by Minato. He'd just lost his best friend, one that he didn't realize he had until that day. It took that mission to open Kakashi's eyes, to make him realize that Obito was right. Kakashi choked back tears at the thought of his lost friend and Minato got him into the hospital. Whether or not he was sick with grief he remembered that his worst enemy, among many others in the war, was he hospital, even if it was supposed to be his best friend. He didn't know whether it was blood or it was just a ninja thing to hate staying in hospitals, but it wasn't something that he got around to answering.

He heard a loud moan and was curious as to who was on the other side of the curtain, because it was somewhat familiar. He carefully got up and walked towards the curtain. He moved quickly to move the curtain when another hand shot forward. He pulled back his hand and so did the person on the other side. THey had the same idea.

Kakashi took a deep breath and grabbed the curtain from the top, while the one on the other side grabbed it from the top and they yanked it in the same direction. Kakashi blinked when he saw who it was.

It was that same boy from the Memorial Stone a few years ago. His hair was still glossy and wild, he wore the same shoes and pants, only this time he was shirtless with bandages covering his torso. Kakashi thought he'd never see this boy athe boyn, but it must've been fate.

"So, it's you," the onyx haired boy said.

"Hn," Kakashi grunted. "And it's you."

"What've you been up to?" the boy wondered, looking at the bandaged eye.

"Nothing," Kakashi snapped, and a silence hung in the air for a long time before Kakashi tilted his head in a childish manner. "What did you mean back then?... when you said 'every time'?"

the boy just grinned. "Oh, that? No one's really taken that much of a liking to me. As soon as I say hi, they reject me, but now it doesn't much effect me."

They were quite young back then, so Kakashi knew that the thing was fairly childish and took no care in it after finding out. "Hn..."

"I know what you're thinking, childish since there's a war now..." the boy muttered, his eyes clouding with pain.

Kakashi wondered what pain it was, because it wasn't physical. "What?"

the boy looked up at Kakashi and then grinned. "If you really want to know you have to be my friend."

Kakashi winced. "The last friend I made died to save me..."

"Well, just because that happened to one doesn't mean it will happen to anyone else," the boy pointed out.

Kakashi shook his head. "No."

_Nothing is worth taking that chance._

The boy frowned. "Well... alright."

The boy looked at the door and then back at Kakashi. "Even if we're not friends, we both hate it in here. Wanna escape?"

The boy didn't have to ask him twice. Kakashi nodded and the boy went to get his shirt and slipped it on. It hugged his torso and had a high collar. THey crept out of the window and then a nurse shouted at them to stop. They shared a single thought, run. THey jumped out and landed on a nearby roof (they really shouldn't have built other buildings so close if they didn't want ninja to escape) and then ran.

"The name's Might Gai by the way, what's yours?"

"Kakashi Hatake," Kakashi answered, looking behind them to see a medical nin chasing them. "What do you wanna bet that we'll make it?"

Gai thought for a second. "I'll walk around the village on my hands if we don't make it."

"I'll do the same if we _do _make it," Kakashi said.

**~Thirty-four minutes later~**

They were, obviously caught and taken back to the hospital. After they were released Kakashi didn't expect Gai to actually follow through, but he did. Kakashi walked alongside him, ignoring the stares he got. He was just curious as to if the boy could make it and how he got so strong.

He still wondered what this boy's pain was.

* * *

**Ali: Okay! THat's it for the second chapter. I realize that this story is going to be fairly short, but not three chapters short like 'From Heart to Heartless' (though I'm debating on whether or not to continue and turn things around, review if you want me to), but under twenty chapters for sure.**

**Yahiko: Great, so can I go home now?**

**Ali: You promised chocolate! No!**

**Jiraiya: Alice Uzumaki if you don't let us go right now I will sit on you!**

**Ali: *pales* Oh, heeeeeelllllllll naw! You can leave.**

**Jiraiya: *grins* I should really go through with it one day.**

**ALi: Just say it the both of you.**

**Jiraiya & Yahiko: Review!**

**Ali: I can't believe you were gonna sit on me!**

**Jiraiya: Oh shut up and I'll let you have one cup of hot chocolate.**

**ALi: *shuts up***

**Jiraiya: *sighs* fine... *gives her hot chocolate and cringes away* Dear Kami...**

***BOOM!***


	3. Chapter 3

**Ali: Who's happy?**

**Nana: Not me.**

**Ali: Why not?**

**Nana: I don't have a Sprite and I'm not asleep.**

**Ali: Well I'm sorry. *takes out Sprite and gives it to Nana* Happier now?**

**Nana: *drinks it* yeah, a little.**

**Choji: You have to say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: *Sighs* I own nothing but the plot...**

**Nana: Review.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Curiosity & Grief**_

Kakashi sat with his remaining teammate, Rin, waiting for Minato. Kakashi was still wondering about Gai. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at her when she called his name.

"What?"

"You're still curious about Gai aren't you?"

"Yes, it's driving me crazy," Kakashi finally said.

"Well... how about you be his friend?"

"Look at how well it turned out the last time I had a friend," Kakashi snarled.

Rin closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Listen, not all friends are going to go through that. You need to open up!"

"Rin," he sighed. "Just... leave it be."

She growled. "Then I guess you'll never know his secrets."

Kakashi pressed the heel of his hands on his eyes and he felt them burning just as his insides burned with curiosity. He wasn't going to get any answers sitting there and he needed to do something. He rose and Minato came.

"What is it Minato sensei?" he asked.

"Someone's in a rush," the blond haired man noted.

"Yes, I've got something to do."

"Become Gai's friend?"

Kakashi winced. "What is it?"

"We've recieved a last minute mission, we're going to provide backup for a squad in some trouble." Kakashi growled internally and silently followed his teammate and sensei. What he had planned would have to wait. "And Kakashi... you're going to have to get Gai for this."

Kakashi walked with haste towards where he saw Gai training. Lo and behold he was there waiting, or rather training, fists bleeding from his continuous punching and kicking of the tree. Kakashi walked forward slowly and Gai continued as if he wasn't there. It hurt in a way. He shook off the hurt, he couldn't risk having another friend and losing them.

"We're going on a mission, we're providing backup for a troubled squad," Kakashi said.

He stopped and observed him. "Alright. Let's get going."

They walked to meet up with their teammates and hurried up to the location Minato was given. Kakashi cast a glance or two to their replacement team-mate Gai, and still felt the burning curiosity in his chest. As they continued on Gai seemed to slow, his breathing becoming laboured. Kakashi was beginning to worry and slowed himself to match Gai's pace.

"Are you alright?"

"Why do you care?" Gai snapped.

Kakashi was taken aback by the unusually harsh voice from the normally cheery boy. He shook himself and then looked forward, much like Gai, but spared him a few worried glances. "Because it could effect the mission."

"Well I assure you I won't effect the mission," he growled, picking up his pace slightly.

Kakashi looked after him and bowed his head. He couldn't afford to let someone else die because of him. His last friend _died _for crying out loud. As they neared he forced these thoughts to cease and he paused to observe the situation. He immediately saw the Leaf Village headbands and pulled out his katana and leaped down on an enemy. His blade barely grazed their shoulder before they got out of reach. Kakashi crouched in front of his comrade and then dashed forward leaping over their head and arching his back so he could land on his feet. He was about to slice his katana to lope off their head, but he was slammed into the ground. When stories of battles were told they were long, trying, but in real life they were a few split seconds. He rolled on top of the enemy and thrust his knee into their rib cage and he then stabbed their heart with deadly precision. He heard a cry behind him and saw Gai's left hand broken.

Kakashi's body reacted on it's own as he moved and cut Gai's opponent's collar bone and she stepped back.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked.

Gai looked up at Kakashi. "I'm not helpless!"

"I never said that," the Hatake snapped.

The boy took off his weights and moved with a speed Kakashi wanted to one day match. Gai slammed his right leg into the back of her neck, her beck snapping loudly. Her body flew into another tree and suddenly more enemies appeared. Kakashi killed shinobi left and right and he looked to see Gai crouched, panting and ready to give.

"I-I can't go on anymore."

"What do you think you're going?"

"I-If you don't accept our bond, then... then I'll give," Gai panted.

"Now's not the time for this!"

"Now's the perfect time!" Gai shouted. "Am I the only one that feels this bond? The only one who cares? If so then I'll give up!"

"This isn't about _you _Gai. There are others that must care for you," Kakashi said, only to be proven wrong by a simple look from the boy. "Gai you can't give up."

"If you don't care then what is there?"

"I do care! Why else would I not accept it? I lost one person because I accepted a bond, I refuse to let that happen again," Kakashi said, pleading for this stubborn boy to understand.

"I promise it won't be the same," Gai said.

"I-I can't take that chance," Kakashi choked.

Gai opened his mouth to say something more, but his eyes widened and he fell forward, a kunai in his back and a ninja smirking behind him. Rage built in the silver haired boy as he flew forward and vanquished the enemy. He couldn't just stop with the killer, he had to kill the other reasons. One dead body after another fell in front of him until he ran out of energy.

"Kakashi! Rin! Take the remaining injured to the village," Minato ordered.

Kakashi picked up Gai up and Rin took a young genin. As Kakashi ran he began to sob. He didn't accept the last bond until it was too late, and he didn't realize it, but the same went for this. If he had accepted them both from the beginning none of this would've happened.

"Gai, I accept."

* * *

**Ali: Well... That's that!**

**Choji: Well?**

**Ali: Well what?**

**Nana: Does Gai _live _or die?**

**Ali: Oh, that? I haven't decided yet.**

**Choji: You're such a handful!**

**ALi: I know!**

**Nana: Oh, she know well.**

**Choji: *sighs* Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jiraiya: Alice Uzumaki isn't going to be here today! So-**

**Ali: *tied up in a closet, banging against it with cloth in mouth* MMMM! MMHMMM!**

**Jiraiya: *chuckles nervously* None of you heard that right?**

**Ali: *spits cloth out* GET ME OUT OF HERE JIRAIYA!**

**Jiraiya: *whistles* I didn't hear anything.**

**Ali: JIRAIYA!**

**Jiraiya: *sighs* fine. *unlocks closet and lets Ali out* There, happy?**

**Ali: I will be when I'm UNTIED.**

**Jiraiya" *cuts off ropes* There.**

**Ali: Please review while I KILL Jiraiya! *lunges for Jiraiya's throat***

* * *

Kakashi sat in the waiting room, guilt gnawing at his stomach and devouring his heart. Might Gai was in urgent care, because of him. Kakashi buried his face in his hands and shook as the sobs unwillingly came out. He was so vulnerable to his emotions now. He looked up to Minato, who had placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You can go in and see him now."

Kakashi was so busy sobbing that he didn't notice the doctor's exits. "Is he alright? Is he gonna be fine?"

"He's going to live, but Tsunade's going to have to come in and work on him to get back on his feet," the blond haired man informed. He tilted his head towards the door. "Go talk to him."

Kakashi got up wearily and walked into the room, looking at the boy as he had seen him the second time, upper torso wrapped in bandages. Kakashi fell into the chair as he waited for the boy to wake up. After an hour, twenty three minutes, and forty-two seconds (Kakashi kept his mind occupied by counting) Gai stirred. At an hour, twenty four minutes and three seconds he was awake and he looked at Kakashi and his face fell into that reserved look that he'd adopted since Kakashi first declined the offer.

"What're you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he said, his voice hoarse.

Gai turned and looked, really looked, at the future Copy Cat Ninja and saw that he was a mess, clothes and skin covered in dirt and blood from the battle, eyes red from tears, cheeks stained by tears, and body slumped in defeat. "What happened?"

"You got hurt because of me, that's what happened," Kakashi said hollowly.

"It's not your fault, but mine for being so stubborn."

"No! It was my fault for Obito's death, for not accepting our bond until the end, for getting my eye cut, for not protecting him, and because I didn't accept our bond you got hurt, because of me!" Kakashi said, barely taking breaths and his last few words sounded broken, but like just a small breeze of wind.

Gai swung his legs over the bed and Kakashi began to get alarmed and rose to push him back down, but Gai shook his head. "No, it was my fault for being stubborn. You did nothing."

"Gai-"

THe future taijutsu expert shook his head. "Kakashi! You're going to have to move on, if not with Obito then with me. I'm alive aren't I?"

Kakashi shut his mouth. This boy was just as stubborn as he was, so there was nothing he could say or do to make him see his point. Gai's hard face softened.

"Kakashi, I get it, I see your point, but I know it's unreasonable." Kakashi bowed his head and then Gai held out his hand. "Friends?"

Kakashi took his hand and then suddenly they were two fingers instead. "Friends."

_I refuse to let this happen again. If anyone gets hurt between the two of us, it's going to be me_, Kakashi thought.

* * *

**Ali: *has Jiraiya in choke hold* Say uncle, say uncle!**

**Jiraiya: *choking* U-uncle! Un-cle!**

**Ali: *loosens grip slightly then puts him in half nelson* Are you sorry for what you did?**

**Jiraiya: Yes! More sorry than for anything in my life!  
**

**Ali: Will you ever do it to me or anyone ever again?**

**Jiraiya: I'm a ninja, I'll have to at some point.**

**Ali: For anyone that's not attacking you as an enemy?**

**Jiraiya: Yes! I swear!**

**Ali: *releases him* Please review!**

**Jiraiya: *gasps for breath* What she said.**

**Ali: Now *pulls out scapulae and puts on mask* Drop 'em.**

**Jiraiya: *pales* Drop what?!**

**Ali: *laughs hysterically and puts scapulae down* Oh, priceless!**

**Jiraiya: Why I outta-**

**Ali: You tied me, gagged me, and threw me in a damn closet, you deserve this!**

**Jiraya: *sighs* Fine...**

**Ali & Jiraiya: Review!**


End file.
